Echoes of Angels
by Goddess Isa
Summary: It's Wallace's wedding day, and Veronica isn't paying any attention to Logan at all. Not at ALL.


Weddings, like toddlers and tornadoes, made Veronica kind of nauseous. She didn't believe in the ritual, a huge expensive party with a several thousand dollar dress you'll only wear once. It seemed stupid to her to pay for your friends and family to get trashed, and then pay again when their persistant vomitting ruins a piece of country club/church/hall/hotel property and you lose your security deposit. She hated how everyone danced to the same songs and ate bad food and pretended there was anything positive about shoving cake in someone's face.

Adulting though, she was learning, was about doing things you had no fucking interest in that make you wanna upchuck. That was why, on this lovely Saturday morning, she was at a spa with Wallace's fiancee, Shae, and her friends and family, getting her hair and nails done so that all the bridesmaids would "match". Veronica would've rather had her fingernails ripped off than get a manicure under most circumstances. She could paint her nails red or black and bite them down to the quick herself, thank you very much. But Wallace had looked so happy and, really, hopeful when he and Shae had asked her to stand up in their wedding. It had been a huge production with a suitcase-shaped gift box that, when opened, popped up a banner that asked her to be a bridesmaid. She'd said yes immediately because he was her best friend, and she both liked and wanted to get to know Shae, and because, again, that whole damned adulting thing.

She hadn't realized though, because she'd been in Boston, that _her_ best friend had his _own_ best friend now, who also happened to be her ex-boyfriend.

Veronica had nearly passed out and thrown up simultaneously when she'd discovered that not only was Logan coming to the wedding, he was in it. He and Wallace were somehow super close now, and he was one of the groomsmen.

"I meant to tell you Veronica," Wallace had said two nights ago, at his and Shae's joint bachelor/bachelorette party. "I really did, but honestly, I thought you knew."

"How would I have known?" the three flutes of champagne she'd already had was the only thing keeping her anger in check and her hands off Wallace's neck.

Wallace shrugged. "Life goes on, V." he was swept away by his buddies then, pulled into some kind of drinking game that involved darts. A very smart move.

She managed to dodge Logan through the whole party, sticking with Mac at the bar or talking to Shae's younger sister, who was also in the wedding.

At the rehearsal, Veronica had managed to avoid looking directly at Logan or even talking to him because luckily for her, Wallace and Shae had a huge wedding party, and being short had finally paid off. Logan was walking down the aisle with one of Shae's sisters, a tall beauty who looked like she belonged on a catwalk during Fashion Week. Veronica was walking with one of Wallace's cousins, who was still in high school.

Squealing from one of the other bridesmaids-Mira, maybe?-brought Veronica out of her head and into the present. Mira was passing around champagne and giggling profusely, making the rollers in her hair bounce up and down. Veronica downed her drink in one gulp and sighed. It was just one day, right? There were going to be two hundred people at this wedding. She could avoid Logan all night, right?

Right?

* * *

The ceremony was relatively quick and painless. Veronica stood near the end of the row of bridesmaids and watched her best friend marry the love of his life, never once looking at Logan standing there all sexy in a tux.

Okay. She might have looked at him once.

Twice tops.

They'd taken photos before the ceremony of just the bride and her wedding party, but after the vows, instead of getting plowed like Veronica had hoped, she had to pose five thousand times with the entire bridal party. Again, her height saved her from having to stand directly next to Logan. She avoided his gaze-and Wallace's-whenever possible, even though she could feel his eyes on her. As soon as they were dismissed, she abandoned her bridesmaid duties-whatever they were-and headed for the bar. She knew she should stop drinking and eat something but there was an upside to getting sloshed. If she was plastered, she could pretend to be sick and go home early.

After a vodka, Veronica went to the ladies room to pretend to fix her makeup but really she was just biding time. Wallace and Shae had opted for a sweethearts table instead of seating the bridal party together, and the seating was open. Veronica planned to seat herself with Mac and her date, and make herself scarce whenever group activities were taking place. The Hokey Pokey, the Chicken Dance, and most importantly the bouquet toss.

Veronica found Mac sitting with a guy she didn't know and another couple that looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't place them. She plopped in the empty seat next to Mac and tossed her bouquet in the center of the table.

"Aren't you supposed to make an entrance?" Mac asked her.

"God, no! Shae thought there were too many of us to do that, so just she and Wallace are doing the big entrance thing." Veronica glanced around and noticed she was further from the bar than she would've liked and no one was passing out champagne yet. She should've gotten a second vodka for the road.

"You look pretty," Mac said and Veronica rolled her eyes. She pointed to her date. "This is Elliott."

Veronica exchanged pleasantries with the guy and glanced around the room. Maybe Logan had ducked out early to avoid her. That would make this wedding almost bearable.

Just then she spotted him coming into the hall and talking to one of the other groomsmen.

Dammit.

Veronica managed to avoid Logan-and looking at Logan-for dinner-well most of dinner, he was only two tables away, sitting with Dick-why was Dick here?-and some of the cake cutting and eating. Then the DJ started to play real music and Veronica-fresh vodka in hand-figured that hanging out at her table and facing away from the dance floor was the safest way to avoid him. Her plan backfired though because Logan was still in her line of sight, and when he caught her looking at him, not corner-of-her-eye looking at him but actually looking at him, he grinned at her.

"Aren't you gonna dance?" Mac asked, taking her seat so she could kick her shoes off. "All these old jams from high school are a blast."

"And yet staying glued to my seat seems the only worthwhile option," Veronica said.

Mac followed Veronica's gaze and smirked. "Oh yeah, this is a good viewing area," she giggled. "You can talk to him, you know? He won't bite."

"I'm not looking at Logan," Veronica protested.

Mac leaned back in her chair and smirked. "You said his name, I'm impressed."

Veronica was going to say something else but Elliott appeared to sweep Mac back onto the dancefloor. So Veronica pretended to look at her phone while looking at Logan.

He'd taken his jacket off and loosened his tie and seemed to be completely comfortable here. She hated him for that.

Why couldn't he be buzzed and pissed and miserable like her?

At least he didn't seem to have a date. She'd have been furious if he'd had a date.

The song changed again to one she knew, one they'd listened to together a few times. Veronica watched Logan laughing, talking, and hated that she didn't hate him.

/Somewhere there's speaking

It's already coming in

Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind

You never could get it

Unless you were fed it

Now you're here and you don't know why\\\

Veronica was still pretending to use her phone as she studied Logan through the corner of her eye. He was deep in conversation with Dick and another guy now, gesturing with his hands wildly and occasionally throwing Jordan almonds at Dick's head.

He was still gorgeous, still effortlessly sexy. She really hated him for that.

/But under skinned knees and the skid marks

Past the places where you used to learn

You howl and listen

Listen and wait for the

Echoes of angels who won't return\\\

Logan half listened to Dick talking about his latest conquest and her pension for sex toys. He was really watching Veronica pretend not to watch him. He wondered how long she would pretend to be scrolling on her phone while staring at him. Wanting to torture her a little, he put a finger to his lips as he talked, watching her for a reaction.

She responded by downing her drink.

/He's everything you want

He's everything you need

He's everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

He says all the right things

At exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you

And you don't know why\\\

Logan Fucking Echolls was _playing_ her. He knew she was watching him and that's why he was being such a dick. Touching his lips, running a hand through his hair, leaning back in his fabric-covered chair like he was the most chill motherfucker in the room.

God, she hated him.

God, she wanted him.

Love and hate, it was a thin line.

/You're waiting for someone

To put you together

You're waiting for someone to push you away

There's always another wound to discover

There's always something more you wish he'd say\\\

Logan smirked when Veronica seemed to glare in his direction, shake her head, look anywhere but at him. If this was a game between them, flirting, not flirting, he was definitely winning.

"Ronnie looks good," Dick said. "She talked to you yet?"

Logan shook his head. "She's not gonna come to me."

"And you're not gonna go to her, either. You're gonna spend the night staring at each other and then go home and get plowed. Don't puke on my couch, okay?" Dick asked.

"I got a room in the hotel here," Logan said. "Figured I would just be in the way of you and whichever bridesmaid you decided to go home with."

"The one with the updo is cute, right?" Dick asked.

"She's sixteen," Logan told him. He pointed across the room at one of Shae's friends. "The redhead is single. Her name's Leah."

Dick downed his drink and took off to fetch himself someone to do until his maybe-girlfriend got back from a cosplay convention. Logan took this opportunity to look directly at Veronica. She was looking directly at him and blushed when their eyes met. He watched her curse under her breath before heading towards the bar to avoid him.

/But you'll just sit tight

And watch it unwind

It's only what you're asking for

And you'll be just fine

With all of your time

It's only what you're waiting for\\\

Veronica wondered how much longer she had to be here before she could leave without suspicion. She wasn't drunk yet, and if she got too plowed, she wouldn't be able to drive home so she didn't really think that was a viable option. She should've taken Wallace up on his offer for a room in the hotel for the weekend, but instead she was crashing at her dad's and using the excuse that she didn't mind driving the forty minutes back after the reception.

Nursing her latest drink instead of downing it like she wanted, she realized that she very much minded the forty minute drive back to Neptune, and she very much minded that Logan had disappeared from his table. He could be anywhere, and she needed to make sure that "anywhere" was nowhere near her.

/Out of the island

Into the highway

Past the places where you might have turned

You never did notice

But you still hide away

The anger of angels who won't return\\\

"Looking for me?" Logan appeared behind Veronica just then, leaning almost into her and smirking. He'd watched her scanning the room for him for a few seconds before surprising her.

Veronica's entire body stiffened and she willed herself not to look directly at him, not to give him the satisfaction of knowing how, twelve years after she walked out of his life, he could still make her crazy without even touching her.

She turned to him-fuck it, it was unavoidable-and tried to hide that she looked him up and down. "I was watching my best friend dance with his wife."

"They're in the photo booth," Logan pointed. "But points for trying."

"I wasn't-"

"You were," his smirk returned and he leaned against the bar with his hip, ever the cool guy. "Thought you could avoid me all night, did you?"

"I haven't been avoiding you."

"Veronica. This is the third night this week we've seen each other and this is the first time we've spoken."

"I was busy!"

"No hello, no hug, no 'it's great to see you, Logan'?"

"It's not!" Veronica said, but Logan just laughed.

"I disagree. It's great to see you," he studied her for a second. "You look beautiful."

"There are ten girls here in the same grey dress," Veronica said, deflecting.

"And you're the only one who looks beautiful." Logan reached his hand out and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Dance with me."

"No." she shook her head.

"One dance."

"You can't really dance to this song," it was a lame protest and she knew it, but she was grasping at straws here. It was hard to think with Logan that close to her. Hell, it was hard to think with him in the same room. This close proximity to him was making it hard for her to _breathe_.

/I am everything you want

I am everything you need

I am everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

I say all the right things

At exactly the right time

But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why\\\

"You're gonna walk away from me again?" Logan asked. "Really?"

"It's a wedding. Eventually people go home."

"Not me. My house is being painted this week. I've got a room here."

"If this is where you think you're gonna slip your room key into my hand, you would be wrong."

"This is where I ask you to dance with me, to sit and talk with me, to do it on the hood of the limo, I really don't care," Logan closed to gap between them. "But I'm not letting you run away until we talk."

God, Veronica wanted to touch him. She wanted to feel his arms gripping her, twirling her around as they kissed. That had always been their thing, and she missed it.

People did stupid things at weddings, right? They hooked up with people and then went back to their lives and that was it.

"One dance," she allowed, and when Logan put his hand in hers, she knew that one dance, one kiss, one night, would never be enough.

/I am everything you want

I am everything you need

I am everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

I say all the right things

At exactly the right time

But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why

And I don't know why\\\

They left the reception without saying anything to anyone. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Logan grabbed her and pressed her into the wall, kissing her hard. Twelve years of frustration and anger and lust and hate and love made her press her body against his, wishing her dress was shorter so she could put her legs around his hips. It was too tight for that and she didn't want to walk from the elevator to his room in a ripped dress, so she waited.

Logan pulled away from her as soon as the doors dinged. They opened and he took her hand in his, smiling at her swollen lips and flushed complexion.

"What are we doing?" Veronica asked as Logan fished the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door to his room.

"Not thinking," he kissed her again, gently this time, and pushed her into the room. "Not talking." he hung the "do not disturb" sign on the door and then locked it.

There were so many things Veronica wanted to say. She wanted to tell him she didn't want to do this. That they were long over and this was ridiculous.

She wanted to tell him that she loved Boston and was going back soon and this was a mistake.

She also wanted to rip his rented tux off and screw him on every surface in that suite.

"I kinda hate you," is what she finally said, as she turned to him and let him help her out of her bridesmaids dress.

"Thin line," he said before scooping her up and tossing her on the turned down bed.

"You could be married," Veronica said as Logan covered her body with his. "You could-oh my God you could have kids. Do you have kids?"

"No wife, no kids, no pets." he pulled back to unbutton his shirt and take it off. 'No more talking."

Veronica gave into him and stopped thinking for the next few hours. When she woke up, he was asleep beside her, his hand draped across her hips like in the past. Like nothing had changed between them. She slid out of from under him, put his shirt on as a makeshift robe and opened the door to the balcony.

She looked at the sky, at the stars, and at the city below her. She could duck out, now, get in her car, go back to her dad's, go back to Boston and to her life and forget all about this night and this hotel room and Logan Echolls telling her he still loved her when he thought she was asleep.

She _could_.

And she thought that she probably should.

It was getting cold so she went back in the suite. After using the bathroom and finding a robe in the closet, she walked back in the bedroom to find Logan sitting up, awake.

"Running away from me already?" he tried to sound playful, but his voice was serious and his eyes were dark, worried.

She knelt on the bed and crawled over to him. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to do that yet."

"You don't always have to be strong," he said quietly. "You could just be here, with me."

Running would be easy. Veronica had done it before and it was always easy. It also hurt like hell.

In twelve years, there had been almost as many other guys, and none of them had been Logan.

"This won't work," Veronica put her hands on the sides of his face and made him look at her. "We both know this won't work, right?"

"It doesn't work because you always run."

"Logan…"

"We can't make us work if you're not even in the same state."

Veronica wanted to protest. Wanted to say that it wasn't always her, that he had done his fair share of running. That he was the one who slept with Madison in Aspen, whether or not they were on a break. She wanted to tell him she had a life in Boston and that she was happy.

Instead she kissed him and leaned against his chest. "I hate that I want you."

"Relationships are a bitch," he held her tighter and stroked her hair. "I've missed you."

"What if we fuck up again? What if I quit my job and move here and we-"

"What if we don't?" Logan pointed out. "What if we work at it, and we're happy, and we get a dog, and we just get to be like everyone else?"

She pulled away and looked at him. "When did we ever get to be like everyone else?"

"Never. So I think we're due for a change."

The thing Veronica most wanted to say was that she couldn't stand to lose him again. She'd spent all these years convincing herself she didn't need him and he'd decimated all that by pushing her hair behind her ear and smirking at her.

She couldn't tell him that though, so she let him hold her and promise her that they were different now, that it could work.

"Are you sure?" she asked him in a voice just barely above a whisper.

"Veronica, in all these years, the _only_ thing I've ever been sure about, is you."

There had to be a point where she stopped running, right? Stopped fighting what she wanted and gave in?

Veronica thought it was worth trying.

"If this blows up in our faces," she began.

'You get to blame me entirely," Logan finished, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Believe me, I will."

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES:

The song is "Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizon. I heard it in the car one day and this story just came pouring out.


End file.
